


What Do Gangsters Do?

by 19supercorp96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19supercorp96/pseuds/19supercorp96
Summary: Lena Luthor is appointed as the leader to a gang under the alias name of Thorul.Kara Zor-El was born into this violent life.Both are leaders to their respective clans but neither want to continue the bloodshed. Can they figure a way out, in a supposedly inescapable situation?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	What Do Gangsters Do?

There were around 30 people with cameras in their hands surrounding the Luthor mansion. The security team were on double alert, making sure no one got past them, if any of the people did, the electric wires running along the metal bars of the large walls and gates would do the trick. 

Even as a limousine came up on the front driveway, the people would barely budge, but the vehicle eventually made it inside. Driving along the pathway towards the large looming house of the Luthor's. The mansion's pine green colors blended with the dark green of the forest behind it. 

Within the large mansion, the sounds from outside could barely be heard. There was only a quiet murmur in the mansion as the servants busied themselves. Cleaning and preparing the place as the family were staying for the night after years of it being vacant.

"Miss Luthor," a butler bowed his head and took her suitcase upstairs, to her bedroom, she assumed.

Lena Luthor did not miss the strict prim and proper ways inside. The feelings of fear and sadness echoed from every corner of the house. The dark wooden staircase still felt like a huge looming shadow, of figures looking down on her. At the top of the stairs there were three hallways that led to different parts of the mansion, she turned left, right then at the end of the hall there was a door to her left that led into her father's study room.

Lena gently grasped the golden knob and opened the door. She breathed out, the room was still the same. To the left was a small fire place, a shelf right above with picture frames and trinkets. The low coffee table had magazines and books on it. The red Victorian style sofa looked as pristine as ever. Behind it were the towering bookcases, filled with wide-ranging books from English Webster's to Principles of Chemistry. Her fingers traced the spines of the ones she remembered reading with her father.

They were random and being a five year old child she did not understand a single word they read but she loved it all the same, those were moments Lionel chose to spend time with her.

Soon she found herself behind her father's desk, the great arc glass window giving the room the light it needed. The desk was well-polished, the fine details of the carvings created by the best wood carver in the world.

 _"Only the best for us, Lena."_ He said those words multiple times. In private moments, times with family and even with guests.

As she now sat on the chair, a knock came, "Come in." Her bodyguards entered the room. And she remembered, how her father's desk along with the chair were perfectly aligned to the door, whenever she or anyone else entered they were stood facing him immediately.

"We have news to tell you." One spoke, "as of now your brother is currently in hiding and you have been given the position of CEO of LexCorp."

Lena raised a brow, she was made aware of this already.

"But there is also another information you need to know." The other one spoke. 

Lena gestured for them to sit on the sofa and let them continue.

* * *

Lena was wearing the carpet thin with her constant pacing. She was biting her thumb and a crease was deeply formed on her forehead. 

"Please sit down. You are giving me a headache."

Lena glared at the dark haired brunette sitting leisurely, cross legged on the pristine, red couch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just found out that other than a company suddenly being put in my hands I am also an heir to a gang!"

"It doesn't sound bad of a deal." Another brunette spoke with a smirk on her face. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if it came from Reign but you, Sam?"

"Look, I was as surprised as you the first time I found out. But it's not as bad as you think." Lena raised a brow. "Okay, so there are shady things involved."

"What shady things?" 

The wide oak doors to her father's study (which was now hers) opened to a tall and elegant woman, her hair was in a neat, tight bun, she wore a smooth, silk-made blouse with no crease to be seen, her leopard printed skirt stopped perfectly below her knees and her four inch heels had the woman towering over the young Luthor. "Honestly, Lena, you're worrying over nothing."

"Mother." Lena straightened her back, muscles tight and arms crossed. Reign and Sam quickly stood from their seats. 

"As Samantha said, it's not as bad as you think it is. We give protection and shelter to those who need it and they help in the business of things."

"What exactly are these things?"

"You'll find out soon." Lillian smiled, but it wasn't warm or reassuring just another practice of the muscles. "Be ready for next week, I already have your speech prepared." She walked out the room, the resounding clicks of her heels echoing in the hallway. 

"So this is it. LuthorCorp- LexCorp or whatever it actually is, is just a large facade to protect a - a -"

"Gang." Lena groaned. 

"I can't believe this." The woman sank down on the sofa, her elbows rested on her knees as her hands slowly massaged her aching temple.

"It's not exactly a facade," Sam said as she sat down next to the future CEO. "The corporation is a business your family grew on their own but the street life was where they started."

"Yes, I got that from the first time you told me Sam." 

Samantha Arias is the former CFO of LexCorp, she was assigned by Lex himself, she was amazing at her job, hardworking and intelligent. She is one of the very few friends Lena has and as of now, is currently her personal bodyguard. The Luthor heiress trusts the woman with half her life. "Yes, but LexCorp is a company that functions and runs based on the vision and mission your grandfather made. LexCorp just helps put on... a big shadow on it."

"It's illegal." Lena glared at her friend.

"Not exactly."

"A gang is not illegal."

Lena heaved another big sigh, "No, but the things you do in it are."

"It's not all bad Lena," Reign, her other bodyguard spoke. "I despise to say this and you know I do, but your mother is right. The gang helps those in the streets. Protection, shelter and food are things that kind of circle can give that LexCorp cannot."

"The company can perfectly give those things out." 

"But not without payment," Reign said.

Reign Arias is Sam's twin sister. She has been Lena's bodyguard for as long as she can remember. Reign had been in the gangster life as early as the age of nine years old. She remembers the frowny girl always beside her father's old bodyguard, Anthony. At age fourteen she officially became Lena's personal bodyguard, thus holding the other half of her life.

Lena couldn't argue with Reign's logic. LexCorp, at the end of the day, is a business and in business money makes the machines run. "Now that Lex is into hiding, you are the new leader."

The dark haired woman rubbed at her temples. "You're making it sound like I'm part of a cult."

"It's just like a pack Lena."

"It's not just a pack. It's a large gang that is apparently under my family's ruling."

"Now you are making it sound like a mediaeval time." Sam smirked at her friend. "Look, it's a lot. That's why we told you here. So you can take the time to absorb it all in." She put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "No matter what happens, we'll be with you through it all."

A small smile made it into the new appointed gang leader. 

"I can't believed no one's figured it out," Lena scoffed. "Thorul, really?"

"They are either too stupid to figure it out," Reign said, "or they find it too outrageous, that a billionaire family could also be an infamous gang."

* * *

In the late afternoon of the city, a group of young adults were standing outside a convenience store, drinks in their hands and having a laugh. A tall, copper-haired man passed by them and the blonde in the group instantly shifted her focus to him. The group were still unaware of the sudden quietness of the girl. 

The man was following a young lady. His steps quickened, his hand was in his pocket, suddenly he pushed the woman into a dark alley. 

"Give me your money!" He cupped his hand against her mouth, the other holding a knife against her throat. He was trembling as the woman pulled up her purse. 

"Stop it right there!" The blonde from before had followed them into the alley. 

"D-Don't come any c-closer!" In clumsy movements he had the woman against him, holding tight to her shirt and the dagger closer to her neck. 

The blonde took a step, "You don't have to do this. Just let her go and turn yourself in- 

"No!" He was shaking, "I can't. I won't. N-Now let me pass, little girly."

"I am not-

"Aghh!!!" There was a sound of clatter from the knife and the man was now holding his bloody nose. Another kick from the woman he was once holding hostage and he was knocked out. 

"Aleeeex," the blonde woman, who had followed them, whined, "why'd you do that? I had it under control."

"Of course you did Kara," the short-haired woman, Alex, picked up her fallen purse and the knife. 

Kara pouted, "Was that sarcasm? You know I'm not good with that."

Alex rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face as she turned to face her sister. "No, it wasn't, but I don't think rambling to him would have done the job."

"You guys good?" A large, muscled man walked into the scene. 

"Yeah," the red-head cleaned off her purse, "haul his ass out, James."

"Alex didn't let me help, James!"

James chuckled at the sister's complete opposite attitudes, "I'm sure she had a reason Kara."

"Yes, she was going to talk him out of it." Alex rolled her eyes then faced her sister, "You know things like that don't work out here, Kara." 

"It was worth a shot." Kara frowned in frustration, she knew what being a Zor-El entailed. Being one of the largest and most powerful gangsters in National City, she had an image to uphold and she truly wants to, to keep her parents and the Zor-El clan proud but a part of her didn't want to keep up the life they led. Stealing, trading drugs, being unknown vigilante's of the city, it was all too much to keep up with. Sometimes she wished she just ended up with an ordinary family and led an ordinary life maybe even pursue her dream of being a journalist. 

"Crinkle," Alex poked her between her eyebrows. "Don't think too much about it. We help people around here live safely."

"Yeah." James had the man's hands tied behind him, a short woman in police uniform arrived. 

"Not that I don't like to help out," she started and pulled a pair of cuffs, "but I thought it was going to be a big one." With some help from James she had him behind the car police. 

"Yeah, sorry for bothering you. Thanks for the help, Maggie." Alex stood next to the woman. 

"Anything for my favorite Danvers." She smiled, her dimples appearing. They both wanted to lean in and kiss the other but it would be a bad image on the cop. 

"Thanks Maggie!"

"Welcome Little Danvers." 

Kara didn't bother correcting her. She is in fact part Danvers. When her parents and almost her whole family passed away, the Danvers who were close family friends, took her in, tried to keep her away from the gangster life until she came of age. 

The three went back in their own car to the Zor-El mansion after Maggie drove away. It had been quiet the past six months, not a lot of action, as Alex would say. A few noob bad guys that were just desperate to get money or food and they used the easy way.

No other gangs tried to fight them for their part of the district or the northern district, where Lucy Lane was made leader. 

The mansion with white cream colored walls and dark gray roofs towered over them at 6 meters high. On the tall porch entrance was an S like symbol. It was the Zor-El clan's symbol, that translated to El Mayarah or Stronger Together, a motto of their family from long ago.

Entering through the grand entrance led directly to the grand room but they choose to call it the family room. A star wars movie can be heard playing from the flat screen TV. A man on the long, white couch sat with popcorn bowl on his lap. He quickly turned when he saw them from his peripheral. 

"Guys! How was it?"

"Well, we got him. Just like all the others." Alex huffed. She dropped on the couch, stealing away the remote from the gangs little-st brother. 

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Not anymore," Alex said, changing the channels. 

"Alex stop antagonizing Winn. You got to kick butt, why are you still grumpy?" Kara stood in front of the television, hands on her hips. James had retreated to the kitchen while Winn kept quiet, his eyes darting between the two. "Is it because of your relationship?"

Alex sighed heavily at this. 

"Cause I told you, you can -

"I don't want to leave, Kara. And it's not my relationship with Maggie." Kara squinted her eyes, "okay maybe a bit. But I chose to pursue her, I know what I got myself into. We both do."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"That's just it, nothing is bothering me. Us. This place."

Kara took a seat on the leather brown, recliner. She gratefully accepted the beer from James and he handed the rest to the two. 

"I know you miss getting to fight and shoot but I don't."

"I'm sorry Kara. It's not that I'm not thankful for the peace, I guess I just worry."

"You always worry Alex," said Kara, a small smile on her lips. "But there's nothing to worry about. If anything bad happens, I know we can handle it all."

"Maybe we should call in Lucy. Have you guys go at each other," James said, seated from Winn's right. "She's also been badgering me about not getting to knock out a few teeth." They laughed, other than Alex, Lucy was also a hot head and had a need for adrenaline and punching people. 

"Maybe we should go pay a visit sometime," Kara said cheerfully. 

"Well, now seems to be a good time as any," Alex replied. 

"Y-Yeah..." The three looked towards Winn then to where he was looking. "I think it would be the perfect time." He turned up the volume on the TV. 

_"Lena Luthor, the daughter of Lionel Luthor and sister of the notorious Lex Luthor, is the new CEO of LexCorp. The company is under brutal fire after her brother's acts and being discovered to be part of an unnamed gang. Said syndicate had killed nearly 50 people, a few of them had been caught in the crossfires, the others had been killed in the explosion of the Star Mall. Next week she will have a ceremony on the renaming of the company."_

* * *

_A week later. The day of the ceremony._

"At least they did not say you are Lillian's daughter," Reign was sat on the lone couch in Lena's office. There were people around the LexCorp building. Some were reporters and the others were protesters.

She never showed it but Lena had always been hurt when the families of those killed and injured by Lex and his goons were part of the already large hating group of the family name. She could handle the others who just joined in because they obviously had nothing better to do but seeing those others remind her of what her brother has done. The incident already weighed heavy on her shoulders but times like these quadrupled the weight. 

"Mrs. Luthor! Please - "

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lillian held a piece of paper in her hand and waived it angrily in front of Lena. Reign had taken her spot next to Lena quickly. 

The young heiress saw what her mother was getting angry about, she coolly set her features and sent Jess away.

"I've decided to rename the company."

"I didn't allow this! "

"Yes, I know. But you see mother," she walked towards her desk and grabbed a thick envelope. "You are not part of the board anymore." Lena smirked as her mother's face, though not obvious in outside appearance, only a quirk of a brow and a twitch by her lips, she was angry, very much so, which only delighted her further. 

"How?"

"Loopholes, my dear, there are loopholes in any plan not made by a Luthor." Lena repeated the words her father always told her. 

Lillian's lips formed into a menacing smile, "And you're no Luthor." 

She walked out of the office, Lena's smirk vanished from her comment.

"Lena." Sam entered the room, "they're ready to escort you."

"Alright," she took a deep breathe, "I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it.


End file.
